The subject matter of the invention are new bis-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-alkanes of the general formula ##STR1## wherein R represents a linear or branched alkylene radical with from about 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
The production of the bis-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-alkanes of Formula I is generally a four-stage process which comprises the following stages:
1st stage: PA0 2nd stage: PA0 3rd stage: PA0 4th stage:
Acetylation of 2-amino-4-nitrophenol to 2-acetylamino-4-nitrophenol;
Reaction of 2-acetylamino-4-nitrolphenol with dibromoalkane to form bis-(2-acetylamino-4-nitrophenoxy)-alkanes;
Splitting off the acetyl groups of the bis-(2-acetylamino-4-nitrophenoxy)-alkanes by boiling with hydrochloric acid to form bis-(2-amino-4-nitrophenoxy)-alkanes; and
Catalytic reduction of the bis-(2-amino-4-nitrophenoxy)-alkanes to form bis-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-alkanes.
The reactions of the first three stages are described more fully in German Published Application (DOS) No. 26 58 329, while the reaction according to the fourth stage is based on hydrogenation methods known from the literature. Such a four-stage production process is very elaborate, and thus there has been a need for a simpler method.